A touch screen device may be configured to provide a two-dimensional graphical display area that includes one or more areas dedicated to a particular application. The touch screen device may include a touch-sensitive surface that enables the touch screen device to detect the presence and location of touches by a user on the surface of the two-dimensional graphical display area. The touch screen device may be a multi-touch device configured to concurrently detect and respond to multiple different touches.